Percy Jackson Girls
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a collection of stories where Percy Jackson has sex with a lot of girls. Spoiler Alert: NO ONE GETS PREGNANT!
1. Amphitrite and Sally

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 1: Amphitrite and Sally**

Percy Jackson was lying on his bed naked with his cock fully erected. His mom, Sally Jackson told him to take a shower, but he didn't want to… Yet… His dick was erected because he was thinking on how people have sex and that turned him on.

Suddenly. There was a brilliant flash of light in front of him, and he covered his eyes to shield them. When the light died, he uncovered his eyes, saw where the light came from and gasped, for standing in front of him, naked, was his step-mom, Amphitrite. She looked hot, with her smooth-skinned body, her hairless slope that led to her pussy between her legs, and her round boobs with her big tits.

"Amphitrite!" Percy exclaimed, covering himself. "What are you doing here?"

Amphitrite smiled and started to walk toward him, popping her hips from side to side, causing her boobs to sway from side to side. Watching that made Percy's cock throb and twitch.

"Well," Amphitrite said, kneeling on the bed so her hairless slope was just inches away from Percy's face. "You're lying down on your bed naked with your cock fully erect and when I look at it I can hardly imagine how big and thick it would be as it pounds my wet pussy."

At those words, she moved her lower body toward Percy until her hairless slope was rubbing across his face with his lips rubbing across the smooth skin. He automatically grabbed her waist and pulled her on him.

"Oh yeah, Percy." Amphitrite said as she straddled her stepson and placed her pussy lips on his chest. Percy raised his head and began licking his stepmom's slope.

"Fuck, Percy." Amphitrite moaned. "Don't stop."

Percy trailed his tongue down her slope and neared her wet pussy lips. He flipped them over so now he was on top. He lowered his head between Amphitrite's legs and licked her pussy lips, making her moan.

"Oh, Percy!" Amphitrite whimpered. "Please, plunge your tongue into my pussy!"

Percy stopped, looked up, and smirked at her. "I thought you wanted my cock in your pussy." he said.

He took his cock in hand and placed his cock head on her pussy lips, making Amphitrite say "YES, Percy! Shove that cock in my pussy! I need your dick!"

Percy smiled and shoved his cock into his stepmom's pussy. Amphitrite moaned as she felt her stepson's dick travel deep into her pussy until she felt his cock head and part of his shaft enter her womb with the tip just touching the wall at the back of her womb.

"Fuck," Percy grunted as soon as he entered his stepmom. "How come is your pussy so tight?"

"I haven't had sex in such a long time." Amphitrite moaned as her pussy adjusted to the size of her stepson's cock. "You're so big inside of me. Please, pound my pussy. I need your seed to fill me up. OH, FUCK!"

Percy started to slowly slide his cock in and out of his stepmom's pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Faster." Amphitrite moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

Percy grinned before speeding up, and soon enough, he was pounding his stepmom's pussy. Her beautiful boobs were bouncing back and forth, and Percy lowered his head and began sucking on one of her hard tits as he thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, Percy!" Amphitrite screamed. "Suck my tits, baby! Taste my divine milk! OH, YES!"

Percy's hand traveled down her bare slope and he began rubbing her clit.

"AH, FUCK!" Amphitrite gasped. "I'M CUMMING!"

She did, coating Percy's dick with her cum as he continued to pound her pussy mercilessly. Amphitrite could feel and hear her stepson's balls hit her ass with every thrust he was giving.

"God damn," Percy grunted as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of his

stepmom's pussy. "You're so fucking tight."

"And you're so fucking big." Amphitrite moaned. "Please, cum in me!"

"About to." Percy hissed as he fucked his stepmom even faster.

A little while later, he said through gritted teeth. "I'm… CUMMING!"

He gave one final thrust inside his stepmom, pushing his whole cock head into her womb, and shot his seed into her. Amphitrite's eyes widened and she smiled as she felt her stepson's seed pump into her womb.

Percy collapsed beside Amphitrite and set her on top of his with his cock still buried to the root inside her pussy with his cock head still in her womb.

"How was that?" Percy said, "Was it the seed you wanted?"

Amphitrite smiled, then kissed Percy. "Yes." she said. "It was the seed that I wanted."

They smiled at each other, and were about to fall asleep when suddenly, Percy's door opened, and in came his mother.

"Percy," she started to say "Are you - WHOA!"

Sally staggered backward at the sight of her son underneath his stepmom with his cock deep inside her pussy. Amphitrite looked at her, smiled and said "Why hello there, Mrs. Jackson. How are ya?"

"Uh," Sally said, then glared at Amphitrite as she was getting off Percy and walking toward her. "Why the fuck are you having sex with my son?"

"Oh, I needed his seed." Amphitrite said, wrapping an arm around Sally and leading her deeper inside Percy's room and to his bed, where he sat on the edge with his cock still fully erected, but with his stepmom's cum dripping off it. "And… I suppose you want his seed as well, right?"

Sally gasped as she look at her son's rigid cock, but Percy grinned and rose off the bed, happy at the thought that he can at last fuck his mom's pussy with his cock. He grabbed it and stroked it, and that sight made his mom's and his stepmom's pussy become wet.

"Oh no," Sally said. "I wouldn't want Percy's seed. He's my son!"

"So?" Amphitrite, tightening her grip around Sally's shoulders so she wouldn't get away. "I'm his stepmom. It doesn't make a difference. Percy, take her cloths off."

"With pleasure." Percy said, then dropped down on his knees, and taking the sides of his mom's pants, tore them down, revealing her clean shaven slope that led to her pussy between her legs.

"PERCY!" Sally screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm doing what Amphitrite told me to do, Mom." Percy said, looking up at his mother.

"But… To do this to your own mother?" Sally said, looking down at her son. "Why would you listen to your stepmother instead of your mother?"

"Percy," Amphitrite interrupted. "I got this. Go to your bed and get your cock ready to plunge it inside your mom's pussy."

"As you wish, my lady." Percy said,and sat down on his bed while stroking his rigid, cum-dripping cock while his mom stared.

With her distracted, Amphitrite very quickly took off Sally's shirt and bra, letting her beautiful boobs show including her sexy naked body. Sally looked her, but Amphitrite just kissed her, putting her fingers in Sally's pussy and began finger-fucking her, making her arch her back and moan.

"Oh," Sally groaned at the feeling of Amphitrite's fingers flying in and out of her pussy.

Amphitrite smiled, and kissed Sally, saying "Oh, Sally, you forget. You forgot that I'm Poseidon's wife and queen, and citizens obey their queen."

"But," Sally groaned. "You're the queen of the sea."

"Makes no difference." Amphitrite said, this kissed Sally again. This time, Sally returned the kiss, and soon enough, they were both making out, while Percy stared, his cock fully erected.

Still making out, Amphitrite led Sally onto the bed with Amphitrite on top and Sally on the bottom. As they were french kissing, Amphitrite spread Sally's legs, making her pussy lips open. She then grabbed Percy's cock and lined it up with his mother's pussy, making kneel between her spread out legs.

Amphitrite looked at Sally and said "Tell me, you slut, do you want your son's cock fucking your pussy?"

Sally raised her head and looked between her legs and saw her son's big and thick cock hovering at her wet pussy lips, and lust filled her brain.

"Yes," she said. "I want my son's cock pounding my pussy. Just shove it in there, baby. Shove all of it in mommy."

Percy grinned, and with solid thrust, slammed his cock deep inside his mother's pussy. Sally arched her back and moaned as she felt her pussy being filled by her son's cock.

"Oh, Percy!" Sally groaned as she felt her son's cock head and part of her shaft enter her womb. "You're so big! Bigger than your father! Oh, baby, fuck mommy! Fuck her good! She needs your seed to fill up her womb!"

"Fuck, Mom," Percy grunted as he slowly began to slide his cock in and out of his mother's pussy. "You're so fucking tight."

That didn't seem to bother him though, because he immediately began to pound his mother's pussy, making her moan "Yes, baby, yes! Fuck me! I need your seed! I love your cock, baby! Make me cum on that thick cock of yours!"

"Do you want my cock?" Percy said, thrusting his cock in and out of his mother's pussy at a much more faster rate. Her boobs were bouncing up and down and she could feel and hear her son's balls hit her ass with every thrust.

"Yes!" Sally whimpered. "I forever want your cock to be pounding my pussy! Please, make me cum! Cum in me! Give me your seed!"

Meanwhile, Amphitrite was sitting off to the side, pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched her stepson fuck his mother. She got up and lowered her cunt on Sally's mouth and said "Eat my pussy, you slut!"

Sally didn't need to be told twice and she plunged her tongue in Ampitrite's pussy and began sucking it, making her moan, but Percy leaned forward and kissed her. Amphitrite returned the kiss. Percy let his stepmom slide her tongue into his mouth because her was more focused on fucking his mother's brains out.

Amphitrite pulled back and moaned. "I'm about to cum!

Percy liked the sound of that and he pumped his cock in and out of his mother's pussy at a lot more faster rate.

"GAH!" Amphitrite said as she cummed all over Sally's face. A second later, Sally cummed all over her son's dick as he continued to pound her pussy. Percy gave a final deep thrust inside his mother, pushing his whole cock head into her womb, and shot his seed in her.

Exhausted, Percy pulled his cum-soaked cock out of his mother's seed-filled and battered pussy and collapsed beside her. Amphitrite fell down beside them. A little while later, Sally got up and got dressed.

"Mom?" Percy said sitting up, his stepmom following him. "Where are you going?"

Sally looked back at her son, smiled, and said "I need to cook dinner. But you can still have fun with your stepmom. And… Maybe, after dinner, you can stick that thick cock of your back in my pussy on my bed because I want your cock in me again."

"Okay, Mom." Percy said, as Sally left the room.

Amphitrite grabbed her stepson, turned him around, and pulled him on top of her. Percy got the message and slammed his cock back into his stepmom's pussy, causing her to moan.

"Oh, Percy, you're so big." Amphitrite moaned.

"Yeah," Percy said kissing his stepmom. "Do you want to sleep, or, do you want to fuck?"

Amphitrite smiled and said "What do you think?"

Percy smiled and began to slowly slide his cock in and out of his stepmom's pussy. They fucked and cummed a couple of times until Sally called Percy to dinner.

A/N: Took me a while to write this one, but I think it's okay. Please tell me what you think about it and what other girls should I pair Percy up with.


	2. Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 2: Hera**

Percy Jackson was kneeling between his mother, Sally Jackson's spread out legs with his cock head just inches away from touching her pussy lips. They were both naked on Sally's bed ready for a night full of fucking. Sally was just waiting for her son to plunge his cock into her pussy and fuck her senseless.

Earlier that day, Percy fucked his stepmom, Amphitrite, and his mother together. Sally left to make dinner, but she promised her son that after dinner that they could fuck all night.

Percy was about to push his cock into his mother's pussy when suddenly, a brilliant flash of light lit up the room. Percy jumped back, expecting to see another goddess, but he only saw a long, white, and glowing envelope sitting on the bed between his him and his mother. Percy crawled closer, and he saw that on the envelope, in fancy letters, was his name:

Percy Jackson

Percy picked it up, opened it, and read it's contents:

Dear Percy Jackson,

I writing this letter to you because we have important matters to discuss. I need you on Olympus and at my room in about 15 minutes. If you don't appear in the next 15 minutes, I shall kill you.

Zeus

P.S. I've sent a ride to pick you up.

Percy slumped on his bed, stunned. His mother crawled up beside him and grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she said.

Percy looked at his mother and said "I need to go to Olympus."

He got up and got dressed. His mother was sitting on the bed, looking quite worried. "When will you be back, because I want your cock pounding my pussy again."

Percy smiled and kissed his mother, saying "I shall be back as soon as I can, babe. When I get back, you can have my cock in your pussy all night long."

Sally smiled and kissed her son. Then, Percy went down stairs, where he found Blackjack waiting for him.

"Blackjack?" Percy asked. "What are you doing here?"

I was told to pick you up, boss, Blackjack said.

"By whom?" Percy asked.

Ummmmm, Blackjack said. Nobody, I think. There was this message scratched onto my stable wall saying: GO PICK UP PERCY JACKSON AND BRING HIM TO OLYMPUS.

"Okay, then." Percy said frowning. "Let's go."

A little while later, they were soaring through the clouds on their way to Olympus. Percy checked his watch and gasped. 10 minutes had gone by. He had 5 more minutes to get to Olympus and to Zeus's room.

"Faster, Blackjack!" Percy said "Faster!"

 **A/N: This line reminds me of the story Faster by Crusty gramma.**

I'm doing my best, boss, Blackjack said.

"I'm going to be dead if you don't get to Olympus in the next 3 minutes." Percy said.

Oh, Hera, Blackjack said, then beat his wings faster and soon enough, Olympus came into view.

Percy looked at his watch and nearly fainted. He had 2 more minutes left.

Finally Blackjack set down on the entrance to the palace, and Percy just bolted into the palace and straight toward Zeus's room. He check his watch as he was nearing the room and gasped. 15 more seconds. He ran as fast as he could, and when he hit Zeus's room, it was there was 1 second left. He at once opened and tumbled in, exhausted, and at the sight of his bed made him stumble toward it, drop on it, and passed out.

A little while later, Percy came around. He sat up and stretched, but an arm pulled him down and a bare leg was draped across his… naked chest? He raised his head and gasped, for he was naked and and a lovely, bare, and smooth legs was over his chest. He looked to the right nearly jumped out of bed, for because, lying next to him, naked, was Hera. It too him a moment to realize that he was naked as well

"Hello, my love." Hera said.

"Hera?!" Percy exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Shhhhh," Hera said, trailing her hand down Percy's chest and to his lower section. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

She grabbed Percy's limp cock and started jerking it off to make it hard.

"Umm," Percy said. "Where's Zeus?"

"Zeus isn't here, love." Hera said, still stroking Percy's cock, making it hard. "Just me."

"But he sent-" Percy started to say but was interrupted because Hera crashed her lips on his, making it a very heated and sloppy kiss.

"It was me, babe." Hera said, pulling back. "I sent you that message."

"It was you?" Percy said, looking at Hera.

"Yes, baby, it was me." Hera said, then came forward and kissed Percy again. She pulled back saying "I knew you would be afraid of Zeus, so that's why I sent it to you."

"But… My mother and I were about to have sex." Percy complained.

"I know," Hera said, now rubbing her hands up and down Percy's now fully erected cock.

"Why did you bring me here?" Percy said, looking at Hera.

"Can't you guess?" Hera said, smiling. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I brought you here because I need your seed."

She kissed Percy, and this time, he gladly returned it. They kissed as Percy turned them over so that he was on top of her. She spread her legs and opened her pussy lips, and Percy took that as a sign to get ready to push his dick inside Hera pussy. He positioned his cock at her pussy, then she brought down and they kissed again.

"Put your cock inside my pussy, Percy." Hera said. "I need you inside me."

Percy nodded and slowly slid his cock inside Hera pussy, making her arch her back and moan as her pussy was being filled by his dick.

"Oh, Percy!" Hera moaned. "You're so big inside of me!"

"You're so tight." Percy grunted as he pushed the rest of his dick inside Hera pussy, leaving his cock head and part of his shaft in her womb. "When was the last time Zeus fucked you?"

"A very long time." Hera groaned. "Please, Percy. I need this. Pound my pussy. I want your seed in my womb! FUCK ME!"

Percy couldn't believe how dirty Hera was being, but he began to slowly slide his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, Percy!" Hera said. "That it! There's a good boy! Fuck Aunty Hera!"

Percy gritted his teeth as he sped up his thrusts.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Hera screamed as Percy began pounding her pussy with his cock. "THAT'S RIGHT PERCY! POUND MY PUSSY! IT'S ALL YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR WIFE, YOUR QUEEN! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN! ZEUS IS A HORRIBLE HUSBAND! HE HASN'T TOUCHED ME IN SO MANY YEARS! YOU OWN ME, SON OF POSEIDON! I'M ALL YOURS! RUIN ME! FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T MOVE!"

As Percy was thrusting his cock in and out of Hera's pussy, he couldn't understand why the other gods didn't come running when Hera screamed. He looked down at her to ask, but she was too busy moaning. Hera's boobs were bouncing up and down from the force Percy was giving with every thrust. Percy could also hear and feel his balls hit Hera's ass with every thrust he was giving.

"Don't you love your nephew's cock pounding your pussy, Hera?" Percy said as he fucked Hera even faster. "Do you want your nephew's cock forever inside your pussy?"

"Oh, yes!" Hera moaned, then her eyes widened. "I'm about to cum."

"Oh yeah, this should be good." Percy said, still keeping his pace with thrusting his cock in and out of Hera's pussy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Hera said as she clamped down on Percy's cock and cummed hard; squirting all of her juices over his dick as he continued to pound her pussy.

A little while, Percy said "I'm gonna cum, Aunty Hera!"  
"Cum inside me, Percy!" Hera said. "Give me your seed and your child!"

Percy gave one last thrust inside of Hera, pushing his whole cock into her womb, and shot his seed into her.

Hera squealed as she felt her nephew's seed pump into her womb. He didn't stop cumming for about 5 minutes, and that was enough to have Hera's womb and pussy filled with Percy's seed.

Percy was about to pull his cock out of Hera's pussy, but he stopped him, saying "No Percy. I want your dick inside of me as we sleep, because I want to make that one of your sperm fertilizes with one of my eggs."

Percy smiled and kissed Hera, and she gladly returned it. He collapsed beside of her and gathered he rup in his arms, and they both fell asleep like that. A couple of times they woke up and started fucking all over again to make sure Percy got Hera pregnant with his child.

 **A/N: Okay! This one is a serious accomplishment. I just sat down and started writing it… but I get easily distracted and don't finish it, so yay for me! Tell me if you like this one and what girls you want Percy to pair up with.**


End file.
